Never Let Me Go
by MissAlighieri
Summary: No pós guerra Hermione está sendo assombrada por sonhos estranhos, ou seriam memórias de alguém? Com a derrota de Voldemort, segredos são revelados e vão mostrar que nem tudo é como parece. Classificação M para capítulos posteriores. (Bellamione)
1. Prólogo

**_A/N:_** Esta fanfic não segue exatamente a ordem cronológica dos livros, alguns fatos como a morte dos Potter, e a prisão de Bellatrix serão alguns anos depois das datas originais.

 **Prólogo**

 _Janeiro de 1984._

 _Inglaterra - Mansão Myrddin._

Um som de aparatação foi ouvido fora dos portões, e um bruxo em vestes extravagantes esperou pelo aparecimento de alguém.

\- Mestre espera senhor no escritório! – balbuciou um elfo, vestindo uniforme.

\- Claro, Tibb! – disse o bruxo e entrou.

Dentro do escritório, sentado à sua mesa, estava o herdeiro da mansão e de uma das famílias mais poderosas do mundo bruxo. Sua aura exalava poder, o que poderia impressionar até mesmo o famoso Albus Dumbledore.

\- Magnus, meu garoto!– cumprimentou-o alegremente, tomando um lugar à frente da mesa.

\- Boa tarde professor! – respondeu o homem com cautela.

\- Você pensou em nossa proposta? – perguntou em um tom mais sério.

Magnus, respirou fundo e olhou para seu antigo professor com intensidade.

\- Infelizmente, não posso aceitá-la. Minha família não tem interesse de se envolver nessa guerra, professor. Como você bem sabe tenho familiares em ambos os lados.

\- Os que escolheram seguir Tom são assassinos, é tarde demais para eles!

\- Assassinos?! Quer dizer que a Ordem nunca matou nenhum bruxo ou bruxa? Isso é hipocrisia, professor! A única diferença é que vocês matam em nome do seu "bem maior"!

\- Sua esposa e filha vão precisar de proteção, Magnus!

\- Eleonora jamais aceitaria uma coisa dessas! Elas são suas primas!

\- Sirius também é primo dela! Vocês precisam escolher um lado, antes que seja tarde demais!

\- Isso é uma ameaça, Albus? – rosnou, enquanto se levantava para encarar o homem mais velho.

\- Não. Apenas um aviso, meu garoto.


	2. Capítulo I: Sonhos

**Capítulo I : Sonhos**

 _Agosto de 1998._

 _Londres – Casa dos Granger._

Já passava das 3:00 da manhã, quando Hermione olhou seu relógio de cabeceira. Os pesadelos estavam ficando cada vez mais frequentes, enquanto seu 19º aniversário se aproximava. Ela não sabia o que aquilo significava, por mais que procurasse nos livros, não havia nada que explicasse esses sonhos estranhos. Eram como se fossem memórias da vida de outra pessoa, neles sempre aparecia uma menina muito parecida com ela quando criança e um casal de bruxos que lhe passavam a sensação de segurança e carinho. Havia também outras pessoas que sempre se mostravam nesses sonhos, era um homem e uma mulher, Hermione nunca conseguia ver seus rostos, no entanto a menina parecia gostar muito deles, pois sempre corria para seus braços ao avistá-los.

Soltando um suspiro, Hermione sentou-se na cama e resolveu ir ao banheiro procurar por uma poção de Sono Sem Sonhos. Ao olhar-se no espelho, ela notou olheiras arroxeadas marcando seu rosto. _Isso tem que parar, afinal o pior já passou, Harry matou Voldemort, nós vencemos a guerra, até mesmo Dumbledore e Professor Snape sobreviveram... Não há mais nenhum motivo para perder noites de sono._ Foi pensando nisso que ela, bebeu o líquido esverdeado e voltou para sua cama, adormecendo logo em seguida.

…

 _\- Mamãe! Papai! Não! - gritou a menina desesperada, enquanto tentava se desvencilhar do aperto do elfo doméstico._

 _\- Venha, pequena senhora. - implorou o elfo, ao puxá-la para o outro quarto. - Tibb deve manter pequena senhora longe dos bruxos maus._

 _O elfo conseguiu arrastar a garotinha em prantos para o que parecia ser uma biblioteca, quando houve uma explosão, gritos e uma risada maníaca._

…

Hermione acordou com lágrimas encharcando seu travesseiro. A poção não havia funcionado. Esfregando os olhos, ela levantou, e desceu as escadas rumo à cozinha.

\- Bom dia, querida! - disse Mônica Granger, enquanto colocava ovos e uma xícara de chá em frente à Hermione. - Parece que alguém não dormiu direito. - concluiu ao olhar atentamente para o rosto da filha.

\- Sonhos ruins. - murmurou a garota lembrando-se dos gritos e do pavor da criança.

\- Nós achávamos que esses pesadelos haviam parado. - comentou Marcus Granger com uma expressão preocupada.

\- Os que envolviam a guerra sim. Estes começaram há duas semanas, e eu não sei o que significam.

\- Talvez você deva pedir ajuda a Professora McGonagal ou ao Professor Dumbledore. - sugeriu sua mãe, sentando-se a mesa.

\- É talvez seja o melhor...

Após seus pais saírem para o trabalho, Hermione pegou pergaminho e pena para escrever uma carta à sua professora. Um ano atrás, a morena pensaria duas vezes antes de incomodar a diretora da Grifinória com seus problemas pessoais, mas desde o fim da guerra elas tornaram-se mais próximas, podia-se dizer até amigas.

 _Londres, 29 de agosto de 1998._

 _Minerva,_

 _Como estão indo as coisas em Hogwarts? Espero que você não esteja se sobrecarregando com todo esse trabalho._

 _Finalmente consegui resolver as coisas com meus pais. Eles ficaram furiosos quando contei onde eu realmente estava durante todo o ano passado, e tive que omitir algumas coisas que aconteceram, pois eles não conseguiriam compreender totalmente o que ocorreu no mundo mágico nos últimos anos. Mas agora as coisas se acalmaram, e meu pai, principalmente, pareceu bastante compreensivo com a situação e ficou orgulhoso._

 _Agora já posso retornar a Hogwarts. Eu me sinto inútil, ficando em casa enquanto todos estão trabalhando. Espero voltar em alguns dias, a tempo para o inicio das aulas._

 _Mas mudando de assunto, escrevi essa carta para contar sobre algo que vem acontecendo comigo. Há algumas semanas comecei a ter alguns sonhos estranhos, com pessoas que eu não conheço. No começo eram apenas rostos que surgiam durante meus sonhos, mas agora me parece mais como se fossem as memórias de alguém. Nem mesmo as poções de Sono sem sonhos conseguem fazê-los parar... Se você souber alguma pista sobre o que está acontecendo, ou talvez de alguma poção mais potente para o sono, por favor, me avise._

 _Carinhosamente,_

 _Hermione J. Granger_

 _P.S.: Por favor, se encontrar os meninos diga-lhes que estou com saudades._

Após selar a carta, ela chamou Agnes, uma bela coruja Tyto que comprou um pouco antes de voltar para o mundo trouxa, e entregou o envelope.

\- Agnes, entregue isso para Minerva. - a coruja apenas piou concordando e saiu pela janela.

Enquanto assistia o animal voar em direção ao céu, Hermione suspirou resignada.

\- É hora de voltar.

* * *

 **N/A:** Gente... No momento estou sem uma Beta, então tentem me perdoar se houver algum assassinato gramatical, Ok?


	3. Capítulo II: Conversa

**_N/A:_** _Perdoem-me por toda essa demora em postar o 2º capítulo! Estou muito triste com isso, pois eu também sei o quanto é chato ficar esperando a atualização de uma história. Por isso, fiz um capítulo maior para tentar recompensar a espera._

 _Ah! E obrigada pelos comentários no último capítulo! Como escritora eu fico muito feliz em saber que alguém está gostando da minha história!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Conversa**

 _Junho de 1984._

 _Hogwarts._

Severus Snape andava apressado pelos corredores, sua capa esvoaçando às suas costas. Quando chegou em frente à gárgula que guarda o escritório do diretor, ele soltou um suspiro irritado e levantou suas paredes mentais antes de entrar.

\- Severus, estava esperando por você!

\- Você pode parar com essa conversa furada, Albus! O que diabos você fez?

\- Apenas tomei providências para eliminar possíveis riscos.

\- Possíveis riscos!? Era isso que eles eram? E a criança?

\- Está sendo cuidada pelo seu tio. – respondeu calmamente.

\- Cuidada por um aborto? Marcus não pode proteger nem a si mesmo! – gritou exasperado. – Ela merece ser criada por bruxos, Albus!

\- Você percebe em sua infinita sabedoria que se isso vir a público você perderá o apoio de cada família puro-sangue em suas fileiras?

\- Ninguém, além dos envolvidos saberá, meu garoto!

\- A menina vai fazer perguntas, ela vai querer ver seus primos! Além disso, seus poderes já são fortes, e não demorará muito para isso chamar a atenção indevida.

\- É exatamente por isso que vou retirar suas memórias!

\- Você ficou louco? – Severus olhou estupefato para o bruxo mais velho.

\- Não, meu caro. Essa é a melhor forma de mantê-la em segurança. Além disso, essa medida não será permanente. – Dumbledore, abriu bebeu um pouco de eu chá. – Minerva, desenvolveu recentemente um feitiço que pode ocultar suas memórias e limitar seus poderes por alguns anos.

\- Duvido que ela concorde com esse absurdo!

\- Minerva não precisa saber de nada!

 _~o~  
_

Minerva McGonnagal, vice-diretora da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, estava apreensiva, enquanto circulava em sua sala de aula.

 _Como não percebi isso antes! Aquele velho maluco! Se for mesmo como ela está contando... Oh... Querida... Ela não tem ideia do quanto sua vida está prestes a mudar._

Após reler pela quarta vez a carta de sua aluna preferida, ela se dirigiu ao escritório do diretor com o papel agarrado em suas mãos.

\- Albus Dumbledore! - chamou como se estivesse repreendendo um de seus alunos, parando no meio da sala com as mãos na cintura.

Os retratos que em sua maioria fingiam estar dormindo, acomodaram-se para ouvir o motivo da raiva da grifinória.

\- Sim, Minerva? - respondeu Albus, levantando os olhos de um pergaminho sobre sua mesa, aparentemente alheio ao nervosismo da professora.

\- Quando você iria me contar? Se é que você faria isso. - disse aprofundando seu sotaque escocês.

\- Contar o quê, minha querida? - indagou divertido. Isso só deixou-a mais irritada.

\- Isso! - disse Minerva, colocando a carta na mesa do diretor.

Dumbledore pegou o papel em suas mãos e leu cuidadosamente, ao terminar seus olhos brilharam por trás dos oclinhos meia-lua.

\- Ah... Vejo que nossa querida Hermione está sofrendo com alguns pesadelos... - disse pegando uma bala de limão e oferecendo outra a Minerva que apenas bufou e sentou-se a sua frente.

\- Não se faça de desentendido, Albus. - repreendeu, tentando se acalmar - Você sabe muito bem que não são apenas pesadelos. Hermione pode não ter percebido ainda, mas você e eu sabemos o que isso significa.

\- Então você percebeu a ligação...

\- Somente uma porta não perceberia, além disso, eu criei o feitiço. Mas a questão não é essa e você bem sabe. Como você pôde utilizar meu próprio feitiço sem meu conhecimento e manter isso em segredo por tanto tempo? E por que não me disse quem era ela?

\- Algumas coisas são melhores se mantidas em segredo. Você entende o perigo que ela correria se tal informação chegasse aos ouvidos de Tom antes da sua derrota?

Mesmo sem concordar com o diretor, Minerva entendeu o ele quis dizer. Finalmente relaxando um pouco, ela passou as mãos pelo rosto e se ajeitou na cadeira.

\- Sim, eu entendo, mesmo achando que você não deveria ter escondido isso de mim, Albus. - suspirou. - Ela vai voltar para o ano letivo, e o seu 19º aniversário é em alguns dias. O que você pretende fazer agora?

\- Alertar Severus. - disse com um sorriso.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _1998 - Hogwarts_

Hermione aparatou com suas coisas em frente aos portões de Hogwarts. Dando uma olhada para o castelo, ela se sentiu feliz por ter sobrevivido à guerra.

Poder voltar à escola era o que mais desejava, pois por mais que amasse sua família, ela sentia como se o mundo trouxa não fosse o seu lugar. Sua mãe ficou um pouco inconformada com a sua decisão, já que ela esperava que Hermione desistisse "desse negócio de magia", como havia dito. _Rá, como se fosse possível... E mesmo que fosse eu jamais faria isso._ Se não fosse pela intervenção de seu pai, mais uma vez, ela ainda estaria lá discutindo com a Sra. Granger.

Fechando os olhos ela sentiu o ar fresco e vibrando com magia, entrando e saindo dos seus pulmões.

 _Aqui é o meu lugar._

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Harry e Ron, correndo ao seu encontro.

\- Hey, Mione! - cumprimentaram os garotos ao esmagá-la num abraço.

\- Meninos, eu não consigo respirar! - engasgou tentando se desvencilhar dos braços deles. _Merlin, eles parecem uma lula gigante!_

\- Oh, desculpa... É que nós sentimos sua falta. - gaguejou Ron, passando as mãos pelo cabelo ruivo sem jeito ao se afastar.

\- Isso tudo por que fiquei umas semanas no mundo trouxa. Imagina se eu ficar por um ano fora!

\- O quê? Um ano? Mas você acabou de chegar e... - Ron começou a falar sem parar para respirar, fazendo Hermione revirar os olhos e levantar uma mão para interrompê-lo.

\- Isso foi só uma suposição, Ronald. Eu não vou a lugar algum.

\- Ahhh... Tudo bem...

\- A professora McGonagall nos avisou que você viria hoje. Como estão os seus pais? - comentou Harry enquanto ajeitava os óculos no rosto.

\- Eles estão ótimos. - falou brevemente. - Bem, vamos entrar. Eu tenho que deixar minha mala no quarto e ir conversar com Minerva.

A garota se abaixou para pegar suas coisas do chão, mas Ronald a interrompeu.

\- Não precisa, eu levo pra você. - disse estufando o peito e levando a mala pelo castelo. Deixando para trás uma Hermione surpresa e Harry tentando abafar seu riso. Quando o ruivo estava a uma distancia segura, Hermione sussurrou para o melhor amigo.

\- O que aconteceu com ele?

\- Humm... Acho que Ron finalmente percebeu que você é uma garota. - disse Harry em tom de brincadeira.

\- Bem, desde que ele não espere que eu vá voltar atrás do que nós conversamos tudo bem. - respondeu com seriedade, e foi em direção ao castelo com Harry ao seu lado.

O menino-que-sobreviveu entendeu o que a amiga quis dizer, e de certa forma concordava com a sua decisão de não namorar Ron, mesmo que ele jamais diria isso ao amigo. Hermione era muito madura para ele, e enquanto Ronald só pensava em quadribol e em jogar no Chudley Cannons, Harry tinha certeza de que a garota desejava uma carreira acadêmica, talvez até mesmo lecionar em Hogwarts e, com certeza, nos planos dela não existiam coisas como ter uma penca de filhos ou virar uma dona de casa. E foi pensando nisso que ele a acompanhou à sala da professora McGonagall. Chegando lá, Harry a abraçou novamente.

\- Eu estava preocupado, Hermione. Você ficou semanas sem nos dar notícias. Está tudo bem mesmo? - disse a segurando no comprimento dos braços.

Hermione respirou fundo, e olhou para os olhos verdes, daquele que considerava um irmão e era a última pessoa para a qual queria mentir, mas ela sentia que não devia compartilhar o seu problema, pelo menos, não agora.

\- Sim, Harry. Eu só levei algum tempo para fazer os meus pais acreditarem no que aconteceu durante a guerra e me deixarem voltar, não se preocupe. - deu um tapinha no seu ombro tentado acalmá-lo. - Agora se você me desculpar, tenho que falar com Minerva.

\- Tudo bem. Vemo-nos no jantar, então?

\- Sim, claro. - concordou, e foi em direção à porta, quando ouviu Harry chamar novamente.

\- Ah, Hermione? Ainda é meio estranho ouvir você chamando a professora McGonagall por seu primeiro nome. - disse com um sorriso e saiu sem lhe dar uma chance de responder.

Balançando a cabeça, Hermione bateu à porta duas vezes antes de ouvir a uma voz abafada dizendo para entrar.

O escritório da professora de Transfiguração era decorado com muito bom gosto, parecia uma extensão da sala comunal da Grifinória pela escolha de cores, mas com móveis muito mais refinados, o que combinava com a mulher.

Na semana após Voldemort ser destruído, a garota passou muitas horas nesse quarto, bebendo chá e conversando com sua mentora sobre os mais diversos assuntos.

\- Oh, minha querida! É bom tê-la de volta. - disse a mulher mais velha sorrindo ao ver sua pupila.

\- Olá, Minerva! Eu senti, mesmo, muita falta daqui. - respondeu sinceramente.

\- Venha sente-se, eu já estava lhe esperando. - sentou-se numa poltrona vermelho escuro e apontou a outra para Hermione. - Você deve estar esperando algumas respostas, não é?

\- Sim, confesso que esses sonhos ou o seja lá o que eles forem, estão me deixando nervosa. Na noite passada tive que silenciar o quarto para não acordar meus pais com os gritos. Às vezes mesmo acordada, vejo essas coisas. - estremeceu ao lembrar-se do último sonho.

 _..._

 _A garotinha estava sentada no colo de uma mulher, que estava lhe mostrando um álbum com fotos antigas de vários bruxos e bruxas._

 _\- Mamãe, eu quero ver uma foto dele! - disse animada. - Papai, disse que ele foi o bruxo mais poderoso no mundo todo!_

 _A mãe riu da animação da filha._

 _\- Sim, querida. Merlin foi um bruxo muito poderoso e você... - a mulher foi interrompida por um patrono em forma de corça entrando na sala e assustando as duas._

 _\- Eles descobriram o seu esconderijo, saiam imediatamente da casa. - disse uma voz que Hermione achou familiar._

 _Antes mesmo de o patrono desaparecer a mulher já estava correndo pela casa com a filha no colo._

 _\- Magnus! - gritou._

 _\- Mamãe, porque você está correndo? - perguntou a menina assustada._

 _\- Nós temos que encontrar seu pai, querida. - disse a mãe ainda correndo._

 _Quando elas viraram um corredor deram de cara com um homem alto, com olhos iguais aos da menina._

 _\- Eles estão vindo! - sussurrou aflita a mulher._

 _O homem tirou a varinha das vestes elegantes e a segurou com firmeza, antes de envolver os braços em torno das duas. A menina chorava sem entender direito o que estava acontecendo._

 _\- Vá para casa do meu irmão, e cuide da nossa filha até eu voltar. - pediu para a mulher._

 _\- Não! Eu não vou deixar você enfrentá-los sozinho. - disse com firmeza ao marido._

 _Vendo que seria impossível fazê-la voltar atrás ele apenas acenou com a cabeça relutante._

 _\- Tudo bem, então._

 _O homem pegou a filha soluçando nos braços e disse olhando em seus olhos:_

 _\- Princesa, nunca esqueça de que nós sempre estaremos com você, não importa o que aconteça._

 _..._

\- Hermione... - Minerva chamou a tirando do devaneio.

\- Eu ouvi alguns nomes da última vez. - disse voltando a si. - Merlin, e um homem chamado Magnus, que parecia ser o pai da garotinha.

Ao escutar a última frase, Minerva endureceu em sua poltrona. _Está acontecendo mais rápido do que o esperado. Já é hora dela saber a verdade._

Hermione que a observava atentamente percebeu que a mulher parecia estar numa briga interna, tentando decidir o que dizer.

\- Hermione, eu sei o que está acontecendo com você.

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** _Espero que tenham gostado! Prometo postar com mais frequência a partir de agora!_


	4. Capítulo III: Herdeira

**Capítulo III: Herdeira**

 _\- Hermione, eu sei o que está acontecendo com você._

Hermione olhou para a expressão séria de Minerva por alguns segundos, e pela primeira vez desde que entrou no escritório ela sentiu medo.

Quando ela achou que Minerva finalmente diria o que estava acontecendo, a mulher mais velha saiu de sua poltrona e foi até a lareira, onde jogou um pouco de pó de flú e falou rapidamente com alguém. Momentos depois, o fogo verde ardeu novamente e dele saíram Albus Dumbledore e Severus Snape.

\- Boa tarde, senhorita! – cumprimentou-a de forma alegre o diretor, enquanto o professor de poções apenas acenou sua cabeça antes de sentar-se.

\- Boa tarde, senhor. – murmurou apreensiva, voltando os olhos confusos para Minerva.

\- Hermione, - suspirou Minerva – você deve estar se perguntando o porquê de eu tê-los chamado em vez de responder sua pergunta. Eu os chamei, pois eles são as pessoa mais adequadas para respondê-las.

Virando-se para o diretor, a garota perguntou:

\- O que você sabe sobre o que está acontecendo comigo, diretor?

\- O quanto você conhece da história da família Myrddin, Granger? – perguntou sentando-se na poltrona ocupada anteriormente por Minerva, que agora estava em silêncio no sofá ao seu lado.

 _O que, diabos, ele quer com isso?_ – pensou Hermione antes de responder.

\- Bem, os Myrddin eram chamados de herdeiros de Merlin. De acordo com alguns historiadores, eles eram uma das famílias mais poderosas no mundo bruxo, mas a sua linhagem terminou pouco antes da primeira queda de Voldemort. Bathilda Bogshot, em seu livro, disse que eles desapareceram misteriosamente.

\- Bem, isso é o que a maioria do mundo bruxo pensa ser verdade, no entanto os livros estão errados a respeito da continuidade da linhagem e do desaparecimento dos Myrddin.

Hermione não entendeu aonde ele queria chegar com tudo aquilo.

\- Professor, eu não quero ser grosseira, mas o que isso tem a ver com o meu problema? Eu não sei o que uma família de sangue puro e descendente de Merlin possa... – ela tentou lhe dizer que era só uma nascida trouxa com alguns sonhos estranhos, mas ela foi silenciada por Snape.

\- Se a senhorita parar de interromper, talvez o diretor consiga lhe explicar. – Snape a repreendeu de onde estava sentado, levantando uma sobrancelha.

\- Desculpe-me, senhor. – disse envergonhada.

\- Como eu ia dizendo, os Myrddin não desapareceram. Eles foram atacados e mortos por alguns comensais da morte, por não se aliarem ao Lorde das Trevas. Essa recusa fez muitos comensais e partidários de Riddle ficarem com raiva.

Ele pausou a história por um momento, e olhou de relance para Minerva que acenou permitindo que ele continuasse.

\- Os Myrddin possuíam apenas um herdeiro conhecido: Magnus. – ao dizer esse nome, ele pode ouvir um suspiro da garota, mas resolveu ignorar. – Ele era casado com Eleonora Black, que também faleceu durante o ataque. O que a maioria do mundo bruxo não sabe é que Magnus não era o único herdeiro. Ele possuía um irmão, que nasceu um aborto e decidiu viver no mundo trouxa após completar a maioridade, e também uma filha, fruto do seu casamento com Eleonora.

Hermione estava tentando ver o sentido disso tudo. Ela fechou os olhos e percorreu as imagens que a mantiveram acordada durante várias noites. Ajeitando-se na poltrona, ela voltou sua atenção ao mestre de poções. De repente, a voz daquele patrono veio a sua cabeça. _Como eu não percebi antes?_

\- Foi você não foi?

\- O que você quer dizer com isso, srta. Granger?

\- Foi o senhor que enviou aquele patrono, avisando-os para fugir. – isso não era mais uma pergunta. - Você era amigo deles?

Após um momento de silêncio, o professor respondeu.

\- Você está correta, senhorita. Os Myrddin sempre me receberam muito bem em sua casa, desde que entrei em Hogwarts. Magnus era meu colega de casa, ele estava no sexto ano quando nos conhecemos.

 _Então deve ser por isso que Minerva o chamou também._ \- Pensou Hermione.

\- Diretor, o que aconteceu com a menina?

\- Magnus e Eleonora conseguiram retirá-la da casa antes que os comensais chegassem. E a enviaram ao irmão dele, que até então havia se casado com uma trouxa e trocado seu sobrenome para esconder sua origem. Eles a criaram como se fosse sua própria filha.

\- Bom, e onde ela está agora? – perguntou. - Os meus sonhos parecem estar ligados diretamente a essa menina. Eu gostaria de encontrá-la.

Ela esperou que Dumbledore voltasse a falar, porém desta vez quem respondeu foi Minerva, que havia ficado calada até então.

\- Você não pode encontrá-la, Hermione. – disse Minerva.

\- E por que não? – perguntou confusa.

\- Porque o que você vê não são apenas sonhos, são memórias. Suas próprias memórias, minha querida.

Hermione ficou paralisada com a notícia. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. Aquilo não poderia ser verdade. Se fosse, então toda a sua vida teria sido uma mentira.

\- Vocês devem estar enganados. Eu sou apenas uma nascida trouxa, os meus pais são dentistas... Por Merlin! Meu pai não conhece nada de magia, ele... – Hermione estava gritando e chorando ao mesmo tempo, suas mãos tremiam e as luzes da sala começaram a piscar com sua magia descontrolada.

\- Ele é um aborto, Hermione. E como tal, não frequentou Hogwarts ou qualquer outra escola bruxa, por isso possui muito pouco conhecimento sobre magia. Na comunidade bruxa os abortos não eram permitidos conviver com os bruxos. – explicou o professor, que a chamou pelo primeiro nome, o que não passou despercebido pela grifinória. - Seus pais tinham medo por sua segurança, e eu prometi mantê-la em segurança caso algo acontecesse com eles. Depois do ataque, Dumbledore teve a ideia de escondê-la no mundo trouxa, e retirar suas memórias até seu 19º aniversário, quando eu mesmo lhe entregaria o antídoto. Só não sabemos é por que suas memórias começaram a retornar antes do tempo.

\- Mas por que só agora vocês me contaram isso? – perguntou à sua mentora.

Minerva sentou-se ao lado dela, e acariciou seu braço, tentando acalmá-la.

\- Hermione, eu não sabia que era você a filha de Magnus e Eleonora até você me enviar aquela carta falando sobre os sonhos. Apenas Severus e Albus sabiam do seu paradeiro. - explicou. – E antes que você pergunte, eles não lhe contaram pois temiam por sua segurança. Se sua origem viesse ao conhecimento de todos, você seria um alvo, maior até que o Sr. Potter.

Nesse ponto, as lágrimas escorriam pela face da menina.

\- E os meus p... err... os Granger sabiam de tudo?

\- Sim.

~o~

Jantar no Salão era tão barulhento como qualquer outra refeição, com os alunos gritando, rindo, conversando alto e, ocasionalmente, correndo de mesa em mesa.

Enquanto comia um pedaço do seu guisado, Hermione sentiu um formigamento em sua pele dizendo que estava sendo observada. Ao levantar os olhos para a mesa principal, percebeu o diretor sorrindo para ela, e ao lado dele Professor Snape lançava um olhar com escrutínio em sua direção. Ela retribuiu o sorriso do diretor e quando se voltou para o mestre de poções ele parecia já estar absorto em uma conversa com Minerva.

Ela sentiu o frasco, que Severus lhe entregou antes de ir embora, pesando o que parecia ser uma tonelada em seu bolso. Snape havia lhe instruído a beber a poção antes de dormir, assim todas as suas memórias seriam desbloqueadas durante a noite. Hermione, na verdade, não sabia o que pensar disso tudo. Sentia-se em algum tipo de transe, como se a qualquer momento alguém fosse aparecer do nada e dizer-lhe que aquilo era uma pegadinha. Ela sabia que deveria contar aos seus amigos o que havia acabado de descobrir, mas simplesmente não sabia como entrar no assunto.

 _Humpf...Coragem grifinória minha bunda._

Balançando a cabeça ela voltou a atenção para o seu almoço, ouvindo Gina e Harry conversando de forma animada sobre a nova contratação das Harpias. Ron não parava de lhe lançar olhares por cima de seu copo de suco de abóbora.

\- Será que tem feijão nos meus dentes, Ronald?- Hermione perguntou irritada.

\- Hum? - piscou Ron – Não, claro que não, Mione. Por quê?

\- Nada, Ron. - Ela achou melhor não discutir, e se levantou para sair do salão. - Estou indo para o dormitório. Vejo vocês depois.

Quando já estava na porta do salão principal ela ouviu algo batendo em alguém e Gina repreender o irmão.

\- Ronald, até mesmo um trasgo é mais sutil que você!

Enquanto isso do outro lado do salão um par de olhos acinzentados observava com interesse a garota sair.

~o~

Draco POV

Draco Lucius Malfoy sempre se orgulhou de seu poder de observação, que o permitia perceber algumas coisas antes de todos os outros. E agora não foi diferente. Do seu lugar na mesa da Sonserina, ele observava atentamente Hermione Granger empurrar sua comida no prato parecendo preocupada, e não deixou de notar os olhares que seu padrinho estava discretamente lançando na direção dela, enquanto seus amigos estavam totalmente alheios a isso.

 _Grifinórios idiotas._ _O Lorde das Trevas poderia aparecer vestindo um tutu rosa na mesa da Grifinória e os idiotas não perceberiam._

Ele observou a doninha Weasley comer de boca aberta e quase se engasgar com seu suco de abóbora enquanto Hermione lhe dizia alguma coisa e levantava da mesa irritada.

 _Nojento._

O herdeiro Malfoy sabia tinha uma ideia do que estava acontecendo.

 _..._

 _Dias atrás ele estava em casa quando ouviu sua mãe gritar seu nome da biblioteca. O garoto que nunca ouvira Narcissa Black Malfoy elevar o tom de voz antes, correu até ela. Chegando lá ele viu sua mãe no sofá, cercada por álbuns da família e segurando em suas mãos uma cópia mágica da árvore genealógica da Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Black._

 _\- Olhe para isso! - disse ela apontando para o pergaminho._

 _Ao ver o que sua mãe estava querendo lhe mostrar, Draco ficou estupefato. Nas linhas onde mostravam os integrantes da família, logo abaixo de onde estava o nome de Eleonora Black, filha de Alphard Black, havia surgido mais uma linha indicando o nome de outro herdeiro. Draco não teria ficado tão surpreso com um novo nome se a imagem não fosse a de alguém que ele jamais associaria ao nada ligado a uma das família mais antigas do mundo bruxo._

 _ **Hermione Black Myrddin, mais conhecida como Hermione Jean Granger.**_

 _..._

Agora vendo a menina sair do salão principal, ele soube que este ano seria muito interessante.


	5. Capítulo IV - parte 1

**Capítulo IV: Família, lealdade e descobertas**

Após se preparar para dormir, Hermione sentou-se em sua cama, com a poção em suas mãos. Ela sentia-se traída, principalmente por seus pais, que na verdade eram seus tios. E mesmo confiando em Minerva, ela sentia que havia algo que não se encaixava nessa história. Quando professor Snape lhe entregou a poção, ele parecia querer lhe dizer mais alguma coisa.

 _Está na hora de conseguir algumas respostas_. - Pensou antes de beber a poção.

Ao longo da noite uma enxurrada de memórias voltou a ela. E a maioria delas envolviam seus pais verdadeiros, avós, Snape, e para sua surpresa e choque, uma gentil e amigável, Bellatrix.

No dia seguinte, Hermione foi a primeira menina a acordar, pois não queria ter de ouvir Lavander ou Parvati fofocando sobre as últimas tendências em roupas e sapatos. Escorregou silenciosamente de sua cama, pegou suas roupas e foi ao banheiro tomar banho.

Milhares de pensamentos diferentes tumultuavam sua mente naquele momento, mas um gritou mais alto que os outros.

 _Merlin! Draco é meu primo!_

O garoto havia mudado muito após a guerra e os dois haviam iniciado uma certa amizade.

 _..._

 _Dois dias após a batalha final, Hermione havia o encontrado vagando sozinho pelas ruínas de Hogwarts parecendo perdido. Ela sentiu-se um pouco triste, por vê-lo dessa forma. Por onde ele passava algumas pessoas xingavam-no, chamando-o de escória e coisas piores. Por mais que ele fizera coisas ruins no passado, muitas delas foram para proteger sua família. Sem contar que em um momento durante a batalha, em que ela havia sido encurralada por dois comensais da morte, Draco os atingiu com um estupefaça e a deixou fugir._

 _\- Malfoy!_

 _\- Veio terminar de me pisotear, Granger? Onde estão seus amigos, para assistirem? Quem sabe outro soco, hum? – disse mal-humorado._

 _\- Não, Draco. Só quero saber como você está._

 _\- Como eu estou? – perguntou para ela com sarcasmo. – Eu sou um pária agora, como você acha que eu estou?_

 _\- Eu não acho certo o que estão fazendo com você._

 _\- Ah, que ótimo! A princesa Grifinória sentindo pena do comensal da morte._

 _\- Não é pena. Escuta, Draco, você não precisa agir desse jeito. Eu só queria te ajudar. Sei que você poderia ter me deixado morrer durante a batalha, mas não o fez! Você não é tão mal quanto as pessoas pensam. - a postura do garoto relaxou ao ouvir essas palavras.  
_

 _\- Bem, eu acho que preciso trabalhar mais na minha cara de mal então! – disse com um sorriso torto._

 _Hermione aproximou-se dele e disse num tom conspiratório._

 _\- Pensei que isso fosse um dos requisitos para entrar para a Sonserina! Mas talvez professor Snape possa lhe ensinar algumas coisas, ou lhe emprestar sua capa! – sorriu._

 _..._

Ao vestir-se percebeu que suas olheiras haviam diminuído, e que durante a noite seu corpo havia preenchido de uma maneira que não percebera antes. Suas curvas estavam mais pronunciadas e seu rosto havia perdido um pouco de gordura.

 _Dever ser mais um efeito do feitiço. Mais uma coisa da qual Dumbledore me privou._

Ela gostou do que viu, a mulher no espelho parecia muito mais com sua mãe, mas os olhos ainda eram como os de seu pai. Ela sorriu para a imagem, mas então lembrou que agora seria obrigada a contar aos seus amigos o motivo de sua aparência ter sofrido algumas mudanças.

 _Espero que ocorra tudo bem._

Decidiu encontrar Harry e Ronald na sala comunal perto da lareira. Esperou cerca de 15 minutos antes de ouvi-los descendo as escadas rindo.

\- Hey companheiro, quem é aquela? - ouviu Ron sussurrar desconfiado ao amigo enquanto se aproximava.

Hermione aproveitou para se virar e ver o olhar de surpresa nos garotos ao perceberem que aquela era sua melhor amiga.

\- Ow Mione! O que aconteceu com você?

\- Tenho que contar algo pra vocês, mas não pode ser aqui. - disse apreensiva.

\- Vamos para a sala precisa. - sugeriu Harry.

Chegando lá, a sala se transformou numa réplica do salão comunal da Grifinória. Hermione lhes contou desde o inicio dos sonhos estranhos até a conversa do dia anterior com Minerva, Dumbledore e Snape. Do seu lugar ela observava meninos que pareciam estar levando as coisas de forma bem diferente. Harry estava refletindo sobre suas palavras, sem notar que ao seu lado Ronald estava se tornando um tom de vermelho muito parecido com o seu cabelo. Quando terminou de falar a morena relaxou em sua poltrona e começou a contar quantos segundo levaria até a explosão de um Ron Weasley irritado. Não demorou muito para o garoto levantar do sofá e começar a gritar.

\- Você nos enganou esse tempo todo! - disse balançando os braços.

Hermione suspirou, tentando manter a calma.

\- Não sei qual parte você não entendeu de que Dumbledore tirou minhas memórias, até alguns dias atrás.

\- Não pode ser! Todos sabem que os Myrddin eram partidários de Você-Sabe-Quem! Eles eram bruxos da trevas!

\- Quem lhe disse isso não poderia estar mais errado! Meus pais eram neutros na primeira guerra. Jamais feriram alguém.

\- Eram covardes isso sim!

\- Ron... - Harry de seu lugar começou a interromper o ruivo.

\- Não Harry! Ela mentiu para nós esse tempo todo! E mesmo se essa história de ter perdido a memória seja verdade, não apaga o fato de que ela é filha de dois bruxo das trevas! Não ficaria admirado se tudo isso não fosse um plano do Seboso ou mesmo do querido primo Malfoy! Fingindo ser nossa amiga, enquanto trabalhava para Você-Sabe-Quem!

\- Basta! - Hermione gritou enquanto se levantava e apontava sua varinha para o peito de Ronald. - Você não vai insultar minha família ou Severus Snape na minha frente!

Ronald pareceu ignorar a varinha em seu peito, ele apenas se afastou e continuou.

\- Veja Harry, já está até defendendo comensais da morte!

Hermione apenas balançou sua cabeça tristemente e baixou sua varinha.

O que mais entristeceu Hermione foi a fraca, quase inexistente, tentativa de Harry defendê-la. Ela já esperava a reação de Ron, mas Harry era como seu irmão, quem ela sempre defendeu sem questionar, mesmo quando todos falavam coisas horríveis pelas suas costas, e isso foi como uma faca sendo torcida em seu coração.

\- Hermione jamais faria isso, Ron. - Harry tentou mais uma vez apaziguar fracamente.

\- Também achávamos que ela era uma nascida-trouxa! E veja só o que acabamos de saber! - em um movimento rápido o garoto agarrou o braço de Hermione com força e puxou suas mangas - O que mais você está escondendo, hum? Uma marca negra?

A única coisa visível em sua pele clara eram as palavras esculpidas pela adaga de Bellatrix. _Sangue-Ruim._ Isso fez a garota perder sua paciência e a próxima coisa que ouviu-se na sala foi o estalido de um tapa.

\- Nunca mais toque em mim. Eu perdi minha família, as memórias de quem eu era e metade da minha vida por causa dessa maldita guerra que eu ajudei a ganhar! Então não ouse me chamar de comensal da morte, Weasley! Se não fosse por mim você não teria sobrevivido até agora! - Hermione rosnou para o ruivo, seus olhos cheios de lágrimas não derramadas.

Após um longo momento de silêncio, Hermione afastou-se, parando em frente à porta e encontrando os olhos verdes que a observavam com incredulidade.

\- Et tu, brute! - disse com toda a força que lhe restava e deixou os dois sozinhos. Harry ficou olhando para os seus pés, envergonhado.

~o~

 _*Et tu, Brute_ (Até tu, Brutus?) - expressão em latim do livro Julios Caesar de Shakespeare, é usada para expressar a traição inesperada de um amigo próximo.

 _ **N/A:**_ Queridos estou retomando minha história. Fiquei alguns meses sem poder escrever... Faculdade, trabalho... Espero que não tenham desistido de mim ainda! :D


End file.
